megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zenthon Titan
„How, did this? No C, He is not leading me, he posesses me...I am Zenthon...Metogan!!„ Zenthon Titan is the final boss from Megaman X:Matyr Warfare and the combination of Zenthon and C. Description Zenthon Titan (Zetnen Titanis) ''is actually zenthon and lord C fused together gaining more power. Attacks ''Article Subject:Zenthon Titan '' After his defeat, the field will transform into a spacial arena and he will fuse whit Lord C for forming Zenthon Titan ''(Also Called Zetnen Titanis). *He will begin to jump on the player that is pretty hard to dodge or avoid. *Then he will make a kind of water in a part of field slowing the player and he will fly and launch some pirannha robots in water. *After 7/12 Pirannha robots are killed, the water will desintegrate and he will jump on field. *Then he will make a double edged saber and slashing on the player. *OIf the player avoides long enough the slashes zenthon will launch the saber a a straight-going rocket even not being one. *After that,he will punch the player whit his enormous hands. *Aftef that, he will fly in sky and targeting the player.The target can be tricked to remain in a place the player is not. *After a place tagged, he will jump on that place, *Then he will summon two phantomatic familiar matyr looking clones that will slash the player two times and then disappear giving to zenthon 5 more HP. *After the defeat, the arena will cras and the player whit zenthon will fall into a waterfilled forest. *Zenthon will fly to sky undestroied. Trivia *﻿Zenthon, In both forms, is the only matyr who calls in battle the alternative name of Matyrs. *In normal and titan form, there are juts some minor differences that are the powers, height and colors even tought he has small differences to his titan form. *Z. Titan actually wanted to take the energy core of X that gived to him the power of good making him more powerfull and resolving the question:What if Zenthon/C would take the energy core from X, he would be good and not evil and if X would take the silencing core (The core of energy that C created to keep his power bended to The one of Zenthon), He would be evil. *Even if arguing a lot, C and Zenthon really get to fight together. *Solving the question:If they are fused together, What part is C and what part is zenthon would respond that C is the Brain and Zenthon the body. *MMX Matyr warfare is a 3D/animated game, but from all characters from, Zenthon Titan is the most realistic designed. *Since Zenthon was built by Repliforce and his natural destiny is being good, he is evil now for unknown reasons. *Its not accurate that Zenthon was built by Repliforce.If you look closely at the tail of Zenthon Titan, you can see a little repliforce symbol. Other media *﻿To see the whole dialogue, see Megaman X:Matyr Warfare-Titan of Rhodes Transcript. Gallery ﻿ Zent4ms5.png|The cutscene called „Titan of rhodes„ . 488px-Znmfms2.jpg|Zenthon firing a laser that is not registered. Zent4ms2.jpg|Zenthon before fleeing. Zent3ms2.jpg|Zenthon after his fusion. Msep1znpz.jpg|Zenthon using an unregistered attack. WinDumby.jpg|The win pose of Him when he wins the battle. Zenthons stupid pose....jpg|Do you know? Sometimes, Zenthon can look stupid. Zenthion.jpg|Selfinesh... :D Zenthonn.png Zenthonlazerz.png|More unregistred attacks... Zenthon.png Category:Characters